SLFXIE
by TeeFly
Summary: Short little acrostic poems about the characters the way I see them...hope you read and enjoy!
1. XFiles

Disclaimer: Totally and completely 100 not mine unfortunately…

**Disclaimer**: Totally and completely 100 not mine unfortunately…The X-Files and characters within belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and Ten-Thirteen Productions…

**A/N**: For every new character or acrostic poem rather it will be a new chapter…just something I felt like doing…hope its enjoyable!

(e)**X**tremely sensitive

**F**iles

**I**nvolving

**L**eads pertaining to

**E**xtraterrestrials investigated by special agents

**S**cully and Mulder


	2. Mulder

**A/N**: My take on Mulder and how I believe his character is to be described...feel free to tell me if you think I have gotten his character wrong in any way...I hope to do two versions of each Mulder and Scully's character, this one describing him in general and then a romantic one describing him and Scully...anyway hope it is pleasant reading.

**M**ulling over often

**U**nexplainable occurrences,

**L**ooking for otherworldly answers that cant be

**D**enied, knowing all the while that around

**E**very corner ridicule awaits, but having the courage to continue

**R**egardless in a never ending search for the truth


	3. Scully

**A/N: **I hope to do more characters including Skinner, Cancerman, and Krycek. Maybe even Samantha, Melissa, and more, but I have to do more research to see if I can get a better understanding of their characters first…anyway please enjoy!!

**S**earching for earthbound answers

**C**anvassing all but the skies,

**U**naware as of yet on which plane all the answers

**L**ie, willing to accept the improbable if with if comes the

**L**ong searched for truth, yet still not ready to abandon the faith learned in

**Y**outh


	4. FBI

**A/N**: I know that technically FBI stands for Federal Bureau of Investigation but for the purpose of this poem it will take on another meaning, which personally I think fits it perfectly at least in the context of the X-Files...hope you enjoy!!

**F**ederal department that

**B**uries secrets never

**I**ntending them to be found


	5. Skinner

**A/N**: Okay I recently got Season 4 on DVD and watching it and how sweet Skinner was in making the deal with Cancerman to save Scully's life…or try to made me finally find the inspiration to do his poem….so here goes. I hope to do Cancerman next...Season 4 also gave me insight into him...

**S**enior agent with extensive

**K**nowledge

**I**n fields

**N**ot often regarded as true,

**N**ever faltering from basic beliefs, willing to

**E**xtend a hand to his agents asking only

**R**espect and trust in return.


	6. Krycek

**A/N**: Okay so this is probably not my best one, but while I loved the character of Alex Krycek he was always difficult to understand, his motives cloudy. With I Want to Believe coming out in just three short days I have begun re-watching all of the seasons to get pepped up and I am super excited!! Anyway hope you enjoy!

**K**iller instincts with few, if any

**R**egrets, never willing to

**Y**ield to the constant threats on his life by a shadowy figure known as

**C**ancerman, and yet oddly and constantly

**E**ager to prove that he possesses both

**K**nowledge and understanding that by far outweighs yours


	7. Cancerman

**A/N**: It seems I am the only one who likes these little poems, but I shall not be stopped, I just love them, now it is Cancerman's turn…enjoy…

**C**unning and conniving

**A**lways aware

**N**ever yielding even when all the signs point there,

**C**alm in the face of

**E**vil, some of it man made

**R**eliving the good old days

**M**aking judgments

**A**nd causing deaths

**N**ever apologizing, living without regrets


	8. William

**A/N:** Okay so this poem is slightly different, it is a poem about William when he is a bit older, and wondering about well the people who gave him up...I don't know if it is my best, and I may do a Wiliam part II so...anyway I just couldn't resist…enjoy!!

**W**ondering why

**I **was given up, I was always told it was out of

**L**ove, the kind that

**L**ingers even after your gone, though sometimes at night when

**I **am all alone, I wonder what reasons their could be

**A**nd if after all this time they still love me, my

**M**ind racing for the slightest memory of the people who are my reason to be


	9. Diana

**A/N: **Okay so I return once again…this time I believe I shall do Diana even though I strongly disliked her she was a part of the show that cannot be denied, I am pretty sure this is how she spelled her name, but if I am inncorrect I apologize in advance, so here goes…

**D**eliberately deceiving, though sometimes the

**I**ntentions were good

**A**lways fighting for affections of a man that would

**N**ever again be hers, only in the end

**A**ccepting defeat and yielding to a love that would later be described as epic


	10. Doggett

A/N: Okay so today I have felt like doing poems for some strange reason, but when inspiration strikes who am I to question it? Wow that was kind of random, anyway this is Doggett's poem, sorry I almost forgot about him, but nonetheless here he is…as always I hope you enjoy!

**D**eeply and truly kind

**O**pen and forgiving if given time

**G**entle, yet rough with a friendly

**G**aze, and

**E**xceptionally perceptive on most days

**T**ime heals all wounds or so

**T**hey say, but if you ask him he would simply look away


End file.
